I'll always remember you
by InoueR0xO
Summary: Ichigo went to Paris with his family, now Orihime's torn. But she actually matured, when Ichigo came back to karakura he was glad to see Orihime. Summary and title sucks i know, but please read the story .R & R


**Hello everyone, I welcome you to my next story, I was listening to the song of Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) when this idea snuck into my mind don't know exactly how, but I sure hope you enjoy this story. Let me know what you think. **

Ichigo is gone with his sisters and his dad to Paris, and it's been 1 and a half year.

She misses him, but the question always struck in her mind that does he miss me? Does he feels like coming back, and even if he does, will he want to meet me?

She always thought about that, just at that time, she heard the knock at the door. Orihime moving to reality from her thoughts replies to the door, 'Hai coming!'

'Uh, Tatsuki-chan what brings you here, late at-' Orihime turns around to see the time on the clock hanging on the wall, then after checking she turns to Tatsuki and continues from where she stopped, '10:47?'

'Well, I wanted you to know come with me at the concert, oh come on, you know you're safe with me. I promise nothing will happen with you, cause I'm there with you, always so don't you worry and just come with me'

Orihime told her to wait and she took her purse and tag along Tatsuki.

On the way, Orihime asked Tatsuki, "Oh yeah, where are we going to the concert this time, Tatsuki-chan?'

'Well, this time it's Hannah Montana, she's going to sing a song that will be really touchy I can feel it in my gut'

'Oh, that's really great. I can't wait!' Orihime replied cheerfully, but internally she's sad, really sad, she told herself that,"Gosh, I wish Kurosaki-kun would be here with me going to the concert together'

Tatsuki replied, 'Orihime, I've been trying to cheer you up since Ichigo went to Paris with his family, you've been looking so gloomy that I really couldn't bare it, that's why I thought to have some fun so I thought concert would be fun, but I don't get it, you aren't happy, he'll be back he said that didn't he? So, why? Why are you still waiting for him, I mean I know how you feel but still you should know that he'll be back so you shouldn't worry too much you'll catch a fever like this, you should take care of your health as well.'

Orihime looked at her where did all that come from? She thought but then she said to Tatsuki, 'It's all right, Tatsuki-chan. I am so sorry to worry you. And you are definitely right from now on I shall take care of myself. Thanks for your concern Tatsuki-chan'

When they were at the concert they saw Hannah on the stage and she sang the song,

**I always knew this day would come****  
><strong>**We'd be standing one by one****  
><strong>**With our future in our hands****  
><strong>**So many dreams so many plans******

**Always knew after all these years****  
><strong>**There'd be laughter there'd be tears****  
><strong>**But never thought that I'd walk away,**

_Orihime thoughts during the song_: I have been doing the same thing since he left, tears, laughing, and pain joy.

******with so much joy but so much pain****  
><strong>**And it's so hard to say goodbye**

_Orihime thoughts during the song_: It sure is so hard to say goodbye, I guess I can feel the pain as well, it hurts in here. As she said that she tightens the grip of her hands on her clothes.****

**But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on****  
><strong>**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya****  
><strong>**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph****  
><strong>**And hold you in my heart forever****  
><strong>**I'll always remember you****  
><strong>

_Orihime thoughts during the song:_ Yes that's right absolutely right this is our life, now yesterday is the past, now that the next day is here. And instead of me being sad, and crying my tears out, I shall be thankful for the moments I got to spend with you. And it'll always be safe in here, in my heart.

******Nanananana******

**Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look****  
><strong>**And there we are on every page****  
><strong>**Memories I'll always save****  
><strong>**Up ahead on the open doors****  
><strong>**Who knows what were heading towards?****  
><strong>**I wish you love I wish you luck****  
><strong>**For you the world just opens up****  
><strong>**But it's so hard to say goodbye******

**Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on****  
><strong>**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya****  
><strong>**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph****  
><strong>**And hold you in my heart forever****  
><strong>**I'll always remember you******

**Everyday that we had all the good all the bad****  
><strong>**I'll keep them here inside****  
><strong>**All the times we shared every place everywhere****  
><strong>**You touched my life****  
><strong>**Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh****  
><strong>**But right now we just cry****  
><strong>**Cause it's so hard to say goodbye******

**Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on****  
><strong>**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya****  
><strong>**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph****  
><strong>**And hold you in my heart forever****  
><strong>**I'll always remember you******

**Nanananana******

**I'll always remember you****  
><strong>**I'll always remember you.**

When the concert was over, Orihime was really happy and now she knew that no matter what it is even if he's far away she'd still be thinking of the moments she spend with her, those lovely few moments. She'd always remember him no matter what it is, and where he is, she always will. Yes, it was really hard for her to see Ichigo saying goodbye to her, but she bet that look in his eye, he must be in a big pain, and it must've been hard for him to tell her. But she'd always remember him; after all he went to Paris to be a doctor, what he always wanted he's aiming for his ambitious, that's great Orihime thought. And with that she got up from the chair and went outside, Tatsuki saw the change in her attitude, now she was happy, and seeing this Tatsuki got happy as well.

_**After 2 year;**_

After 2 years Ichigo came back to his hometown with his family, he went to visit Orihime.

And he was really surprised yet happy to see Orihime doing well, even without him gone in Paris. Ichigo thought to himself, _"She had matured not only physically but mentally as well."_

But Ichigo missed her, more then she can imagine.

**Thank you guys for reading my story. I know, it might be pretty stupid, but do tell me what you think I'll be looking forward to your reviews, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
